Sonic Prime
by Apocalypse The Lord of Chaos
Summary: The fire gets hot when Sonic and his friends try to stop Robotnik from building Hyper Metal Sonic 2.0. Sorry I am putting up the correct way to have people talking right now! I thank Shadow32 Knuckles for this because he pointed it out. I like reviews.
1. Hyper Metal Sonic returns

Sonic Prime  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic so please go easy on me. Also when you e-mail me please say Dear Chao Guardian not Dear The Chao Guardian. Also I don't own Sonic, Dr. Robotnik, Hyper Metal, Tails or, Amy but I do own Laura the Fox and the Chaos Diamond so please ask me before you use them. I also don't own the Chaos Emeralds either.  
  
Chapter 1: Hyper Metal Sonic returns  
  
It had been a week and a day since Dr. Robotnik had caused any trouble. Sonic was enjoying all of the free time. Strangely enough there was no common bank robbers either. So Sonic had a lot of relaxing time, but that didn't mean he kept his eyes closed. When he wasn't lying in a hammock, reading comics, or playing video games he was watching the news he would do that at least once and hour.  
At 3:00 o'clock Tuesday he just turned on the news when he heard. "Robotnik has just sent Hyper Metal Sonic to steal a bunch of Chaos Emeralds. He is too fast for the police to catch so we hope that Sonic the Hedgehog will get here soon." said the Newsperson.  
"I gotta jet," said Sonic. "Wait." said Tails; "I just finished making a deactivator for Hyper Metal Sonic." "When did you start making it?" asked Sonic. "As soon as I heard it on the news." said Tails. So Sonic grabbed the deactivator and went off to find Hyper Metal Sonic. When Sonic got to the museum he saw Hyper Metal come out of the museum with two Chaos Emeralds in his hands. "Let go of those emeralds you fiendish fiend," said Sonic. "Uh oh Sonic." said Hyper Metal. He quickly put one of the Chaos Emeralds in side of himself (he could do this easily) and blasted off. Sonic could hardly catch up with him without a Chaos Emerald, but with a Chaos Emerald he would be so fast that Sonic would be lucky to see him. So with disappointment he ran back home.  
But that wasn't the last robbery of the day the same person stole another two Chaos Emeralds. The museums and military bases gave the emeralds to Sonic and Tails. Tails locked the Chaos Diamond with the other three Chaos Emeralds, but Knuckles refused to give up the Master Emerald.  
The emeralds were locked in a triple safe ending in a barred door with lasers all around that would start to hurt you if they touched you. Then a brick wall, metal wall, steel wall, wooden wall, and unbreakable wall that closed under a bank safe that had a key pad that would turn off all the lasers and open all the doors then that room was protected by a bank safe. After that 400 security guards guarding it day and night (that is 200 during the daytime and 200 hundred during the night).  
The only problem was it was in Sonic's house so if a security guard thought he saw something and set the alarm and it was just Amy getting a drink of water, then it would scare Amy right out of her skin. So everybody would be alerted and wake up and there would be Amy hiding under the dinner table. Then the security guard who set the alarm would say, "Put your hands up you're under arrest." Then Sonic would say, "Don't worry it is just Amy getting a drink."  
Then Amy (quite scared) would walk to her bedroom and everyone would have a sleepless night from that point on. If they were luckily they would get some sleep during the day. But one night the alarm went off again. "It is just probably Amy." Thought Sonic and Tails. Then all of the sudden Amy walked into Sonic's room and said, "Who set the alarm?"  
"Wait, is isn't you?" said Sonic; "Don't you always get a drink?" "No after the first week I got a glass before I went to bed," said Amy. So Sonic rushed to Tails room and said, "It wasn't Amy Tails that means it is serious." "Oh my gosh I will get the Cyclone ready." said Tails. So Sonic rushed to the safe. When they got there they saw the guards knocked out. "Don't worry," Said Tails, "He will never get through the lasers." Then a computery voice said, "Code access approved, welcome Sonic." Then there was sound of lasers turning off and the doors opening. "We have to get there soon or he will steal all the emeralds." said Sonic. So Sonic ran in the safe. As soon as he got there he saw a big hole in the steel wall and a note next to it the note said.  
Dear Fool,  
If you could stop my evil plan to awaken Hyper Metal Sonic 2.0 then you were wrong. If you are reading this note then I have all the energy I need to awaken him. Once Hyper Metal Sonic 2.0 is awakened then I will annihilate Sonic. So now that you know my evil plan don't tell it to Sonic.  
  
I am sorry for that. I will try to fix the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	2. Out of the frying pan into the fire

Authors note: This is the chapter were Robotnik shows up.  
  
Chapter 2: Out of the frying pan and into the fire  
  
So Sonic had no choice but to go to Amy and Tails. They had to find a plan or Robotnik would easily rule over the planet, Mobius. "Why don't we just sneak in and stop him?" asked Sonic. "It isn't that easy but we can't think of anything else would work." said Tails. So Sonic got ready to go, Tails got in the Cyclone, and Amy grabbed her hammer. Tails said, "Sonic here, this is a watch walkie-talkie just speak into it and I will here.  
"Cool," said Sonic. So they started going to Robotnik's Lab. When they entered Robotnik said, "You really though you guys could sneak in hear without me finding out? Don't make me laugh. Hyperbot-123 get them." Just then a giant robot jumped down and started firing his bullets through his hands.  
Robotnik was sitting in his chair looking at Sonic, Amy, and Tails's foolish attempt to try to defeat the robot. "Soon I will have them locked up with that other trespasser. It will be so fun to finish Sonic off when he has no where to run," said Robotnik. "Robotnik, you promised to let me go," said Laura the Fox. "Ha! You actually believed me."  
"We have to find some way to beat him," said Sonic; "If we don't then we won't make it through." But everyone was having a hard time dodging the bullets except Sonic of course. Sonic tried to spin dash the robot but there was a shield around him it at least stalled the robot a little bit giving Amy the chance to jump in the air and raise her hammer.  
When the hammer came down it broke the shield so Sonic did the spin dash tripping the robot then Tails lunched some missiles. When the smoke cleared they saw the robot in pieces. "Well we better get going," said Tails; "You never know how long it will take to get to Robotnik." So they continued on they came to three passageways Tails took the left, Amy took the middle, and Sonic took the left.  
Tails had just started in his passageway when it got dark. So dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. "Man it sure is dark in here, I should turn on the Cyclone's lights." said Tails. As soon as he turned them on he saw red glowing eyes in front of him. He could see where it was but what were its abilities? It didn't matter he had to attack.  
Amy was having a nice stroll down her passageway it wasn't too dark or too light. As a matter of a fact it was perfect. "I bet this is the right way," said Amy, "I am pretty sure Robotnik is afraid of the dark." Then Amy started whistling which see shouldn't have because she was walking into a chamber where her first battle would take place and it may cost her.  
Sonic quickly went down his passageway. "We have to stop Robotnik's plan," thought Sonic. But as he went deeper and deeper it got brighter and brighter. It was so bright that Sonic couldn't see. By the looks of it he was going into to a room in which there was enough space to fight in. But he couldn't tell because he could only keep his eyes open for a little bit. So he walked in and saw a big figure standing in front of him.  
Tails didn't know hat to do. "If I fire missiles at him if I lasers at him it misses." thought Tails, "Since I started this battle he has been so fast that I can't him." Tails had no idea what he was facing and no idea what its attacks where. But he would find out a lot about this machine later.  
Amy just screamed when she saw the dino-shaped robot. It had perfect balance, perfect strength, and perfect timing. Nothing she did would give her the chance to attack it. She had to distract it good; she saw a shadowy place so she quickly dived into it. The robot just looked but didn't attack. "That is the only thing it has that isn't perfect, looking for stuff in the dark," thought Amy.  
Sonic was having a lot of trouble with his robot; he didn't even know what it looks like. All he knew was that it was like he was blind. "At least I can hear it," thought Sonic. Then he realized, "The super sunglasses!" thought Sonic. He quickly pulled them out but the robot finally got to attack and knocked the sunglasses right out of Sonic's hands.  
Tails was having a lot of difficulty finding out where his robot was. Then he thought of something since the robot that had knocked his lights out he pulled out night vision goggles. Once he put them on he could see a dino-shaped robot. But it changed so he could see it. "I am going to need my heat-seeking goggles," thought Tails.  
Amy threw a rock from her hiding spot. The robot turned and ran toward the rock. Then Amy jumped out of the shadows and took out her hammer. The robot turned around but not in enough time to avoid Amy's attack.  
  
Sonic scrambled to try to get the super sunglasses but the robot kept hitting Sonic. After a while Sonic got tried of getting kicked. "That's It." said Sonic and grabbed the sunglasses furiously. He turned around and saw the dino-shaped robot. So he curled into a ball and the spin dash.  
Tails immediately put on the heat-seeking goggles and he could see the robot. "It is time for you to go down," said Tails. Then he launched a bunch of missiles and they all hit the robot. There was a big explosion and when the smoked cleared there was no robot in sight. So Tails decided to keep on walking. Amy had just hit the robot on the head with her hammer. The head fell off then the body fell down too. "Wow! That was easy," said Amy. So she continued her quest. Sonic had just finished charging up the he blasted through the robot at least ten times (just to be sure that it wouldn't be getting up) and ran through the other door. None of them knew what dangers a waited them beyond those doors. All would accouter some luck it just depends about what type and what time. Tails had just walked out of the large room. He kept on walking even though it was dark. He had no idea what he was walking into. It wasn't long when he walked in a room similar to the one that had the dino-shaped robot. But in this one the robot was about as big as Tails's robot. It had two swords and a symbol in the middle of his chest as a matter of a fact it had the same symbol on the swords. Tails recognized the symbols right away. "The symbol of darkness." said Tails. Amy thought, "That was too easy for Robotnik." She had no idea that Robotnik was just getting started. Well anyway, Amy kept on walking until see walked into a room really similar. It was the copy of the one with the dino robot. There stood a robot with two axes each one with a symbol. There was also a symbol in the middle of his chest (Tails's robot is basically the same) Amy did not know this symbol. It was the symbol of perfect. Sonic was happy he could finally see. He was running on walls and having a blast. Until he walked into a room and saw a robot. It had two sticks each one with a symbol and one on the chest. Sonic didn't know what he was facing. They were the symbol of lies. Tails was just standing there admiring the robot. "Hey." said Tails "I wonder how Robotnik got this old robot? I also wonder what he is going to do with it? " Then the robot rose as if Tails's last question was to be answered. "I know what Robotnik is going to do with it. He is going to kill me." Said Tails. Amy quickly pulled out her hammer. She ran to the robot and thought, "I knew Robotnik wasn't done." So she ran to hit the robot on the head. But the robot awoken before Amy hit him and raised an ax to stop the hammer. It worked but the robot didn't have one axe but two so it went to swing its other axe but it just barley missed. The robot immediately got up and started to attack Sonic. Of course two sticks didn't seem dangerous at first. But once the robot rose up two blades popped out. After that he has been quit dangerous he was swinging the sticks with blades so fast that Sonic couldn't believe it. Then he thought of an idea. "I will keep jumping until I am right above him then I will ram right into him." Thought Sonic. So he did and as soon as he got above the robot he did his spin dash. Sonic was 20 inches from the robot when it went to strike. Tails had been firing since the start of this battle. Intent on not getting hurt. But the robot didn't seem to be getting hurt. Let me tell you he wasn't getting hurt. So he kept walking closer and closer until the robot raised his sword to swing it at Tails. Tails fired all his missiles and there was a big explosion followed by a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared Tails lay there knocked out. 


	3. Mysterious robots and Laura the Fox

Author's note: This chapter most of your questions will be answered, if you have anymore that has to do with the story either wait for a few chapters or ask me.  
  
Chapter 3: Mysterious robots and Laura the Fox Even though the ax missed Amy it didn't miss her hair. When she looked up to see what happened to the ax she saw three pink hairs fall down. Then Amy screamed, "YOU CUT MY PERFECT HAIR!" The robot tried to run away but it was to late. Amy was doing everything in her power to hurt him. But the robot escaped and stood in front of a door and pressed a button. A hole opened up and he jumped down it. Amy rushed to stop him but she was too late. So she had no choice but to walk through the door. Sonic was 10 inches, 9 inches, 8 inches, 7 inches, 6 inches, 5 inches, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches, and 1 inch. There was a big wham and the only way to describe this is that the robot hit Sonic at the same time Sonic hit the robot. Sonic got up and ran over to the robot. Unfortunately it was still in tack. Then the robot jumped up and flashed light in Sonic's eyes. When Sonic could finally open them he saw Amy standing right in front of him. "Hi Sonic." said Amy. "Hi Amy, WAIT! You aren't Amy." So Sonic punched her and when Amy fell back it was the robot that touched the floor. So Sonic not seeing the robot get up walked out the door. The last thing Tails remembered was the robot hitting him. But when he woke up, he was in a jail cell. "Where am I?" asked Tails (not expecting to get an answer). "You are in a jail cell. Robotnik captured you and me to make sure we wouldn't stop his plan," said a voice in the shadows. "Who are you?" asked Tails. The person stepped out of the shadows and answered, "I am Laura, Laura the Fox." Tails was amazed it was the most beautiful fox he had ever seen. Tails would always remember her light pink and white fur. How graceful she was. Amy was walking through the hallway (still mad about her hair). "I hope Sonic and Tails made it to Robotnik." said Amy. Amy just kept on walking. She did not know she was almost there for just around the corner stood Robotnik. Sonic had been in a hurry ever since he left. "I hope Robotnik hasn't made Hyper Metal 2.0 yet," said Sonic. So he went faster and faster until he was a really big room. "Well Sonic I see you have made it all the way. It is time to have some fun," said Robotnik. "What is your name?" asked Laura. "My name is Miles Prower but you can call me Tails." answered Tails. "We have to break out of here," said Laura. "I know a way but it will take a great deal of strength." said Tails. "I will do anything to get out of here," said Laura. Amy walked into the room and saw how large it was. She looked around her and saw Sonic standing right next to her. "Well now that both of you are here. We can start the fun," said Robotnik. "You will never get away with this," said Sonic and Amy. "Oh but I will, I will." said Robotnik. "Okay Laura." said Tails "Grab the chains from the back of the room and tie them together. Good. Now use your special power." "Fox Tails." said Laura. A hair from her tail came out. It didn't seem harmful at all but once it was in the air it stiffened. Stiffened so tight that it was sharper than a dagger. She picked it up and put it in the lock. Twisted it for a little bit and the door came open. "What's the chain for?" asked Laura. "It is just in case we run into somebody that isn't on our side." answered Tails. Hyper Metal get them!" said Robotnik. So our hero's started their battle. Hyper Metal was fast but that did not stop Sonic and Amy. Of course in a 20- minuet period they only hit him twice. But that didn't stop them. But they were going to need help. "I wish Tails was here," thought Sonic. Then he remembered the deactivator. "Come on Laura, we have to hurry." said Tails "I am coming Tails," said Laura. "I don't know how far away we are from Robotnik's main room but the quicker we get there the sooner we stop Robotnik," said Tails. So Tails and Laura ran but they did not know how close they truly were. Sonic grabbed the deactivator out of his pocket. He went to throw it but a pink hedgehog sailing through the air stopped Sonic. Sonic just lay there on the ground and Hyper Metal came over picked up Amy threw her and said, "Finally I will get to kill Sonic." "Don't worry Sonic it will be a slow painful death." "Not on my watch." said Tails. 


	4. Tails to the rescue

Author's note: You may be wondering if Tails and Laura will be able to help Sonic and Amy. Now Hyper Metal isn't the toughest robot in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Tails to the rescue  
  
Tails threw this chain around Hyper Metal's head. Hyper Metal tried to pull free but Tails just tugged tighter and tighter. "Laura use your special attack." Said Tails. "Fox Tails." Said Laura. Instead of one hair like the first time many hairs came out. They were all flying towards Hyper Metal one second before they hit they turned sharper than the sharpest thing. The hairs went through Hyper Metal yep, that's right all twenty of them. Once they all passed through Hyper Metal hung limp. Tails unwrapped the chain and Hyper Metal just fell to the floor. "He's dead," said Tails. "I wouldn't get my hopes up Fox Boy! The party has just started," said Robotnik. All of the sudden three doors opened up behind Robotnik. "Remember these guys," said Robotnik pointing behind him. "Now Way! It can't be those guys," said Sonic, Amy, and Tails. "Yes it is. Now attack them Powerbots," said Robotnik. The three Powerbots (the symbol of darkness, the symbol of perfect, and the symbol of lies) stepped out of their doors. The symbol of darkness went right to Tails, the symbol of perfect went right to Amy, and the symbol of lies went right Sonic. If you recall last time Tails was the only one that lost but this time it would be different to different. The only thing Tails had was a chain and Laura. "I will try to hold him down while you do your special attack Laura," said Tails. "Okay," said Laura. So Tails wrapped the chain around the robots neck. "Fox Tails." Said Laura. The hairs shot through the air. Laura was so sure that it was going to hit. But the robot's reflexes were too good. Amy had even less than Tails. She only had a hammer in her hands. "Well, at least I am still angry with what it did with my hair," thought Amy. So anyway Amy wasn't going to have trouble with this minor problem. Well, a few seconds later the robot remembered Amy. He tried to run away but Amy had already caught up with him. Sonic was trying to hit the robot at the same time dodge all its attacks. It seemed the robot was as fast as he was! Finally the robot slowed down for a little bit just enough for Sonic to ram into him. Quickly the robot's sticks changed from to scythe blades to sword blades. This time the robot was so fast that Sonic was sweating just trying to dodge him. "Shing, shing (sword sounds)." All the tail hairs fell to the ground in two. Then the robot started swinging his neck back and forth. "AHHHHHH!" said Tails. Then the chain slipped off the robot's neck and Tails flew to the other side of the room. The robot started swinging his sword at Laura. Amy couldn't get anymore hits on her robot. She saw that Sonic couldn't get a hit ether. Amy told Sonic her idea on their communicator. So they stood back to back and when the robots went to strike. Sonic and Amy jumped up! The robots stroke each other and froze. Lucky for Laura she was very acrobatic and just jumped on the sword. But it still had an other sword. Laura thought that she was dead. But all of the sudden a chain came flying and wrapped around the sword. Before the robot finished his swing the sword was out of his hand. Tails came up behind him and cut the robot. The robot froze and it seemed the battle was won. Then all of the sudden the robots came back to life! The one next to Tails grabbed his sword. The all three of the robots stood shoulder to shoulder. Then their symbols started flashing. There was a big flash of light and when the flash was over there stood only one. It was red and long red nails. It also wore a black jacket. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Infector. I was looking for the descendent that had put me into those three robots. I have found the person. It is you Tails." "What??! Me." said Tails. "Yes, you." said Infector. Infector ran over to Tails. Tails was too shocked to move. So Infector grabbed Tails by the neck and said, "Flash Attack." Then the room started to flash followed by an "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" from Tails. When the flashing stopped Infector let go of Tails and Tails fell to the floor. Everyone thought Tails was dead. But there was no time for crying because Infector said, "I will go after Sonic and Amy first." "You'll never get us." said Sonic. "Yeah." Said Amy. So the battle started. Sonic and Amy trying to avenge their lost friend and not end up like their friend while doing it. So they kept dodging until Sonic got an idea. "Why don't we attack from both sides?" said Sonic. "That is a great idea Sonic." said Amy. So Amy went on Infector's left and Sonic went on the right. Sonic was curled up in a ball to knock him down and Amy with her hammer out to hit him once he was down. They were three seconds away. Time just seemed to freeze. But in the end Infector grabbed them both. Then there was the flashing again as Sonic and Amy screamed in pain. Amy hung limp in Infector's arm. But Sonic was still awake. Quickly Infector dropped Amy and hung onto Sonic. The flashing thing happened again and Sonic was still awake. "What?! You are supposed to be dead." Said Infector. "He is good and alive." Said Tails. "What?! You are supposed to be dead too." Said Infector. But while Infector was saying this Tails wrapped the chain around his neck. Infector dropped Sonic and grabbed the chain. Then there was some flashing Tails screamed in pain. Tails quickly unwrapped the chain. "So you like to play dirty." said Tails. This time he whipped Infector. But only after the first time Infector thought of and idea. When the chain came down again Infector shouted, "Infect." At the same time he stretched out one of his long claws and when it touched the chain. It turned red and started to attack Tails. "Now it is time to finish you off." Said Infector. As he grabbed Sonic. The room flashed again and again. Sonic was getting weaker and weaker. "At least Tails tried his best." thought Sonic. Sonic started to blackout. But Sonic wasn't gone yet and it lies in the hands of Tails to save him. Tails was having quiet a struggle with the chain. Laura couldn't help because the holes on the chain were to big for the hairs to attack it. All Laura could hope was that Tails would win this battle. Sonic knew he was seconds from death. "I won't last much longer." thought Sonic. "Take this Infector!" said Tails. "What?! You're still alive but how?" Said Infector. Tails said, "Power Strike." Then the chain turned orange. Then Tails whipped Infector with the chain. But this powered up chain also had a ball of energy on it. It hit Infector so hard that he dropped Sonic. So he ran over to a door and pulled a lever. The door opened reviling the Cyclone. Infector said, "Infect." So the blue Cyclone turned red. "You will be pleased to know that I gave the Cyclone missiles." Said Robotnik. Then the Cyclone started to run towards Tails and firing lasers. But Tails knew the weakness of this machine. He had built it by himself and he knew it would take only a few minuets. "I hope Sonic can last that long." thought Tails. So Tails jumped behind his robot and whipped in the back. Tails hit it so it would fire its one super missile and shut its self off. "Now finally, I can kill you without any, more interruptions." said Infector. He turned around to look at Sonic but Sonic was gone. "What! How could you have escaped." said Infector. But up on the tallest walkway in Robotnik's Lab Sonic the Hedgehog was running to get the Chaos Diamond before it fell into the wrong hands. Tails quickly jumped on the super missile and said, "Power Strike." The missile tuned orange and Tails had complete control of the missile. He knew where to go. He had to find Infector. "I'll get him with this." Said Tails. "I don't understand. How could he escape?" Said Infector. But he would not find out because he heard a humming sound. He turned to see Tails on the missile. Tails jumped off and the missile crashed into Infector and blue up. "Hi Tails." Said Laura "I got Amy in your robot just liked you asked me." "Good. Know get inside with me." Instructed Tails. "Where is Sonic? Won't he get hurt when the place blows up?" asked Laura. "I'm sure he will be fine." said Tails. Tails, Laura, and Amy had just token off in the Tornado. They had to crash through the ceiling. "He will probably be here in a few minuets." Said Tails. Sonic was franticly running from a bunch of fire that the missile had caused. Things were getting so hot that the handles on the walkway where melting. Sonic could see the Chaos Diamond in sight. He was almost there when there was a crack. Right in front of him part of the walkway fell. But that didn't stop Sonic he just jumped over it. He was on the same platform as the Chaos Diamond. Then there was another crack. The same platform that Sonic was on started to fall. Tails was circling around Robotnik's Lab. "Where could he be?" thought Tails. Then as if his question was to be answered, Sonic came shooting up through the building just as it blue up. Tails didn't see it at first but Sonic was in super form. But not just any super form it was Chaos Sonic (the Chaos Diamond fused with Sonic). "Sonic you did it." said Tails. "No Tails you are wrong. You were the real hero today." said Chaos Sonic. "You know Tails. Sonic is right." Said Laura "You saved my life." Then she leaned over and gave Tails a kiss. Tails blushed and turned to say something to her. But there was no time because there was a loud crack. Tails's plane went falling down. He turned to see what was the matter and saw one of his plane's wings fell off. But sooner than he thought he saw the culprit. It was Hyper Metal Sonic 2.0 he had his hand raised. Tails saw that Hyper Metal's hands were like machine guns. He also saw that they were smoking like they had just fired a whole round. 


	5. The battle begins, but does it end?

Author's note: This is the last chapter. If you wait till the end of this fic you can see the next Sonic fic I will be writing.  
  
Chapter 5: The battle begins, but does it end?  
  
Chaos Sonic came down quickly and stopped he plane from crashing. Then using some of his power healed the plane so it could fly again. "Go home Tails. You've done your part today now it's my time to finish mine." said Sonic. So the Tornado flew away and Chaos Sonic went to confront Hyper Metal 2.0. "So you must be Sonic." said Hyper Metal. "Yes. Yes I am." said Chaos Sonic. "Well, say your prayers because this is going to be your last battle." said Hyper Metal. So Chaos Sonic and Hyper Metal started their battle. Each one equally strong after the first few minuets both of them were bleeding and they had a lot of bruises. But none of them were out of it yet. "Sonic Wind." said Chaos Sonic. "Hyper Blades." said Hyper Metal as he pulled out to huge blades. The Sonic Wind and blades collided shattering the blades and stopping the Sonic Wind. Then Sonic realized that the one thing that could stop Hyper Metal. Is the energy that he Chaos Sonic had. Hyper Metal maybe strong but he had no energy. So Chaos Sonic did what he had to do. He pulled the Chaos Diamond out of his body. "What are you doing?" Asked Hyper Metal. "What I should have done a long time ago." Said Sonic. Then Sonic said, "Full Power." Then Robotnik's entire ruined lab was covered in a blast so huge that Hyper Metal couldn't get away. The blast was so powerful that Sonic was getting hurt also. The blast kept getting more and more bright. Until there was a flash of light and on the ground lay Sonic the Hedgehog and Hyper Metal Sonic 2.0 none of them moving  
Mobius 3 days later Tails was in the kitchen waiting for Sonic the Hedgehog to arrive. "That's it." said Tails. "I am going to look for him." Then there was a crackle on Tails's watch it said; "It's me Sonic. I am using the walkie-talkie watch thing." "Sonic." said Tails "It's you." "Can you help me out now buddy?" Said Sonic. "Sure." said Tails. Oh if you were wondering about Laura she had to go (she works as a spy for the President) because her mission was finished.  
Afterward To make a long story short when they found Sonic he was too weak to stand up. So the had to put him in cast for a while. He eventually got healed though. As for Hyper Metal (who lad in pieces of himself) Robotnik fixed him up.  
Before the Afterward A shadow walked across the ruble. It was Infector! "Shoot! That didn't burn his command chip." said Infector "Well, I will double cross Robotnik some day." So he walked away saying "Someday Hyper Metal I will fuse with you."  
  
Author's note: My next story will be called Chaos Strikes. It will have three parts and it will have a lot of excitement. It is part of the sequel to the story you were reading. But after that is the real sequel is going to be called The Emeralds. 


End file.
